I'm not a Teddy Bear!
by Moon Mingi
Summary: plus rien ne va chez les SHINee lorsque Taemin change de caractère et devient insupportable... mais tout cela cache surement quelque chose Yaoi(HxH) pairing:JongTae le titre n'est pas brillant je l'avoue, et on aura déjà vu mieux comme résumer, mais lisez-le s'ilvousplait! Disclaimer: seule l'histoire m'appartient, les SHINee s'appartiennent a eux-mêmes!


I'm not a Teddy bear!

Ça avait commence depuis un mois, juste avant la sortie de Sherlock. Les 5 garçons étaient en train de parler au a la coiffeuse du groupe au sujet de la nouvelle coupe de Taemin.

La diva voulait qu'ils soit blond « comme sa maman » , Minho voulait des mèches colorées pour on ne sait quelles raisons, Jonghyun disait qu'il devait être chauve car de toutes façons ses fans l'aiment peut importe sa coiffure, et Onew s'en fichait tant qu'on le laissait manger son poulet sacré en paix.

Chacun défendait son idée lorsque le Maknae pris part a la conversation en criant :

« JE VEUX ÊTRE CHÂTAIN AVEC DES EXTENSIONS ! » Suivit d'un blanc dans la pièce, le temps que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis, voyant le visage de leur TaeBaby (a ne pas croiser le soir au risque de faire des cauchemars… o.o') ils acceptèrent tous sans poser de questions.

Au fil des jours, le comportement du Maknae se dégrada. Il ne faisait plus d'aegyo, criait lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, s'enfermait dans la chambre du groupe avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool différant lors de leurs jours de repos, ne sortant uniquement pour les repas et en cas d'alerte a la bombe, et dans ces moments là se baladait torse nu, dévoilant ses muscles presque aussi développés que ceux de Minho on ne sait comment…

La maman du groupe en devenait folle, ne dormait plus de la nuit et ne voulait plus cuisiner depuis quelques jours. Son bébé faisait sa crise d'ado sans qu'il l'ait vu venir, c'était impossible a accepter pour le pauvre Kibum. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il cru que son cœur allait lâcher lorsque Taemin lui refusa un câlin.

Taemin devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et c'est au bout d'un mois que les nerfs de Jonghyun lâchèrent Et il prit Taemin a part et l'entraîna dans la chambre.

POV JONGHYUN

« tu m'explique se qu'il te prend ?!

-Y a rien a expliquer, tout le monde change et Kibum l'a dit : Crise d'ado.

-on ne fait pas de crise d'ado a 18 ans.

-moi si. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer depuis un mois… je le prit par les épaules et le poussa sur un des lit.

« C'est pas une simple crise et je compte bien savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête. Tu te rends pas compte que à cause de tes bêtises, Key ne va pas bien ? Il ne dort plus à cause de toi ! Tu lui fait du mal ! Il te prend pour son bébé et toi tu le détruit de l'intérieur !

-Key, Key, Key! tu voit que lui ou quoi ? Tu t'en fiche des autres, pour toi c'est toujours Kibumie mais jamais Taeminnie ! C'est impossible pour toi ! Je sers à quoi moi ? A faire la peluche ?

-Attend, t'es jaloux de Key parce que je suis toujours avec lui..?

-…

-C'est mon meilleur ami…

- Et moi ?

-Toi ? * j'aimerais que tu sois plus qu'un ami pour moi…* toi..C'est pas pareil… ! On vit ensemble seulement depuis 4 ans.. Key je le connais de puis la crèche..

-On dirait que tu es amoureux de lui tellement vous êtes toujours collés ensemble, les surnoms que vous vous donner, le temps que vous passez tous les deux…et moi, ça me fait mal… j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister a tes yeux ! tous ces changements, c'était pour que tu me remarque… je pensais qu'il fallait que je devienne l'opposé de ce que j'étais avant pour que tu me regarde, que tu te rendes compte de ma présence, que tu t'intéresse a moi… »

Je vis son visage disparaître sous la couverture. Après quelques secondes de silence, j'avançais mon visage de la couverture et posa mes lèvres a l'endroit ou ce trouvait les siennes a travers la couverture puis me releva aussitôt.

Il enleva la couverture et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Je sentit mes joues s'enflammer.

« ! C'était ton premier, tu voulais le garder pour une personne que tu aimes plus que moi sûrement…. »

Il se mit a rire alors que je le regardais, complètement perdu et sûrement avec une tête bizarre. Entre deux rire, il réussit a articuler quelques mots.

« T'as embrasser….mon nez ! » le voyant se tordre de rire en dessous de moi, je me mit a rire avec lui, mais je fut arrêté par ces lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur rata un battement. Cette sensation, toute cette douceur, je compris que je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant ce simple contact qui se brisa bien trop vite a mon goût.

« je…

-..suis amoureux de toi~

-laisse moi au moins finir ! . en plus j'allait dire je t'aime ! u.u

-je retrouve le Taeminnie d'avant !

-Babo….»

je souris en le voyant bouder puis le ré-embrassa, l'allongeant complètement sur le lit, en dessous de moi. Je mordillais ses lèvres lorsqu'une voix nous interrompit.

« Kim Jonghyun ! Tu va bien gentiment retirer tes sales pattes de mon fils et sortir de cette chambre en quatrième vitesse ou je te castre !

-Kibum, je t'aime. »

Je lui tira la langue avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de mon désormais petit ami, puis dévia dans son cou, aspirant sa peau afin de créer une jolie marque qui tirait sur le rouge. Petit ami qui se cambra légèrement sous moi avant d'entourer mon cou de ses bras fins. Je continuait ma route jusqu'à la limite de son t-shirt et le fit voler aux pieds de la diva qui regardait la scène choquée.

« tu veut rester regarder ou tu va nous laisser un peu d'intimité ?

-Si tu ose…je te tue ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai plus mon TaeBaby ! C'est toi qui l'a perverti ! espèce de Pedobear !

-t'a tout faut, c'est pas de ma faute ! et je ne sait pas de quoi tu vient de me qualifier alors on va dire que c'et un compliment merci~

-…. T'es qu'un pervers ! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Je me releva et m'assis au bord du lit, caressant la joue du petit ange a coté de moi.

« Alors… on fait rien.. ?

-Pas maintenant, je vient de retrouver notre Taemin international, notre brillant Aegyo King, je veut pas te pervertir maintenant !

-…. »

j'embrassais son front avant de me lever.

« bon d'accord, on va faire sortir les autres pour être sur d'être tranquilles ? »

il se leva a son tour et s'accrocha a mon bras en sortant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

voila mon deuxieme OS~ j'en publirait peut-être un autre avec le lemon, mais que si j'ai la trace de votre lecture! merci d'avance~ j'èspère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas a me faire des remarques si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut que je m'ameliore et vos avis m'interessent ^_^ et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes cachées entre les lignes x.x'


End file.
